


Defenders of the 99th Precinct

by migz_writes



Series: Defenders of the 99th Precinct [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, Humor, Lowkey Crack, M/M, also im salty about adam, appreciate my efforts please, friends to strangers to lovers, idek anymore ive been rewatching b99 too many times, its a great show, voltron as brooklyn 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migz_writes/pseuds/migz_writes
Summary: voltron as b99 au, OR shiro is a tired space dad





	Defenders of the 99th Precinct

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a lot of adashi feels when i wrote this,, sighs

Shiro frowned as he stared at the huge file in front of him. This stupid case was driving him absolutely insane. He'd been working on it for nearly a week now, yet still couldn't figure it out. The worst part was that it was a simple B and E. He should've had it solved days ago, but for some reason his brain just wouldn't work.

It didn't help that Hunk and Coran were arguing rather loudly over who deserved to get a strange jar with "tang", it also didn't help that Pidge was sharpening a large knife that most certainly was not from the precinct. And it really wasn't helping how Keith and Lance were just staring at each other with poisonous glares. But all this was normal, so it was no excuse. Maybe he needed a break.

Shiro got up from his desk and went over to the break room to grab a full fat greek yogurt from the fridge. He would've eaten it there, but the room still reeked of chicken's blood from when Hunk insisted that chicken stir-fry was best served fresh. The stains were gone, but the event would never truly be forgotten.

"Sergeant Shirogane." Came a voice from out of nowhere. The startle caused Shiro to drop his yogurt right on his shirt.

Just what he fucking needed.

He turned around to find Allura standing behind his chair. He tried his best not to be upset, after all, she was his commanding officer, but that yogurt was a once a week treat. And after the week he'd had, well, he really needed that yogurt.

"Captain Altea." Shiro grumbled.

Allura looked at Shiro's spilt yogurt, but didn't acknowledge it otherwise, "There is someone here for that teenager who urinated in public, James Griffin, you brought him in earlier. He is waiting by the holding cell."

Shiro sighed and tried his best to wipe the yogurt off his clothes, but eventually realized there was no use, and walked over to the holding cell.

"Takashi?"

Shiro whipped his head around. He hadn't been called by his first name since freshman year of high school. Not since-

"Adam?"

The man before him smiled sheepishly and adjusted his glasses awkwardly. He'd changed quite a bit since ninth grade. For one, his hair was actually styled, but still messy. He was no longer wearing round Harry Potter-esque glasses, instead his glasses were sleeker and more boxy. Oh, and he was totally buff and like seven inches taller now.

"You work here?" Adam ran his eyes over Shiro's entire body quickly, and Shiro suddenly felt very aware that he had remnants of yogurt staining his shirt.

"Yep. Sergeant Takashi Shirogane," The officer smiled at Adam. There was an awkward moment of silence as they both realized why Adam was there. "You're here to pick up James Griffin?" Shiro asked, hoping maybe Adam was here just to see Shiro, which was completely ridiculous because they hadn't spoken in over ten years.

Adam shuffled awkwardly for a second before nodding, "Yeah, we're friends. Well, I like to think of us as friends, but I guess I'm just his old teacher. I try to help him out because I feel bad for his family situation, but he still hasn't really started to listen to me all that well. But-"

"You still ramble a lot." Shiro said, but his voice was teasing, not annoyed. Adam grinned.

"And you're still dying your hair white." Adam fired back.

"Oh, this isn't dye. This is stress from having to supervise the city's most troublesome squad." Shiro pointed at his hair.

"Takashi you're only twenty-six, that's not possible." Adam said fondly.

Shiro just sighed and pointed to where Keith and Lance were fighting over a plate, and then proceeded to drop the plate, stare at the broken shards of glass for a few seconds, and both slowly back away, not bothering to clean up the hazard.

Then, Coran, who was on his phone and not wearing shoes, having just painted his toenails at his desk, went on to step on the glass. He looked at his feet and then yelled, "WHOEVER LEFT BROKEN GLASS IN THE BREAK ROOM, YOU JUST RUINED MY PEDICURE AND I SWEAR TO EVERY FEMALE GOD THAT I WILL END YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF A LIFE!"

"You were saying?" Shiro muttered.

Adam watched in awe as the dysfunctional precinct managed to actually function, "I see."

"So what are you up to these days?"

"Um, well, I teach high school physics, that's how I met James. He booed me for three months straight, but then I told him off and I guess he gained some weird sort of respect for me? I don't know. Besides that, my life is probably pretty boring compared to..." Adam pointed to the general direction of the rest of the precinct, "that."

Shiro nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm pretty much immune to all strange things life can throw at anyone."

The two of them were just smiling and staring at each other. If Shiro was right, they were most certainly having a moment. But of course, it being Shiro's life, the world couldn't let anything go right.

"SERGEANT SHIROGANE, WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Captain Allura burst in. Shiro resisted the urge to tell her off.

"I'm sorry Captain, I'll go get James."

"Oh, uh, yeah, alright." Adam looked like he was about to start rambling again, but caught himself before he could.

Shiro went in to get James while Adam waited outside for them, Allura then walked out, but not before sharing an awkward second of eye contact with Adam. When Shiro brought him out, Adam was happier to see him than he was to see James, which was unsettling. He'd had a pretty intense crush on Takashi from seventh to ninth grade. Seeing him in a police uniform, with him looking the way he did may have reignited some old feelings. It didn't help that Takashi still had the brightest and most sincere smile that Adam had ever seen.

But Adam's smile started and ended with Takashi. James was a different story. Adam took in the messy, dishevelled, and stumbling James and frowned. Takashi handed James a little baggie with a phone and a pack of gum in it. "Nice shirt." James retorted.

"Thanks, I got it from Target." Shiro deadpanned.

James narrowed his eyes at the sergeant, and only stopped because Adam had whacked him at the back of his head.

"Get in the car." Adam ground out, and shoved his keys into James' hand.

James huffed indignantly, but made his way out of the precinct and Adam hoped to God that his car would still be there when he got out.

Shiro stole a glance at Adam whilst the other man was staring after James. "I should get back to work."

The officer turned away from Adam and started to make his way back to the hell that was the bullpen, "Wait!" Adam called out.

Shiro stopped in his tracks and turned to the other man, "Yes?"

Adam fumbled around in his pocket for a second, then pulled out a phone with a rainbow case on it. He couldn't meet Takashi's eyes as he mumbled the words, "canigetyournumber".

Shiro looked confused, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Adam inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Can I get your number?"

Shiro beamed, "I heard you the first time, just wanted to make you say it again."

"You suck." Adam muttered as he felt blood rush towards his cheeks. He was a total mess around this man and his dignity was basically nonexisistent, but he handed Takashi the phone anyway.

Shiro typed in his phone number and saved it as a contact. He handed Adam his phone back, and was about to say something, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Pidge holding a knife to Lance's neck. Before Adam could say anything, Shiro was running back into the bullpen.

Adam watched for a second as Takashi tried to diffuse the situation. It was then that he got a text from James saying, "hurry up or i'm driving your car into a lake"

He took that as his cue to leave.

He slipped out of the police precinct quietly, and found James sitting shotgun, scrolling through his instagram timeline.

"So did you bone Sergeant No Fun?" James deadpanned.

Adam ignored James and took out his phone to see if Takashi had really put in his phone number. He looked through his contacts and found a new one labelled "Takashi ♡"

"You're smile is creeping me out."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this? it was pretty fun to write
> 
> follow me on instagram y'all  
> @alecswood (editing acc)  
> @migz_doodles (shitty drawing acc)


End file.
